


Surprise Passenger

by BouncyDragon



Series: Adventures of Tiny Snek Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Endgame, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Victory Shawarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: There's a snake in Steve's bag, and for once it doesn't have any mischief in mind, it just wants to help and have a chance at a happy ending of its own.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team
Series: Adventures of Tiny Snek Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106153
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	Surprise Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was, in its original version, a five minute mini-fic. I edited to be a little longer and hopefully get rid of mistakes.
> 
> It's just a small, silly story, inspired by a Tumblr ask that I couldn't stop thinking about. Yes, I get inspired by Tumblr a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this!

Loki peeks his soft snoot out of the Captain's bag and flicks his tongue briefly as he looks around. A few feet away from them, there's _another_ Captain America standing, his shield raised and glaring at the Captain America Loki is currently using as a means of transportation, so apparently the Avengers' time machine is working. Splendid. 

Loki slowly slithers out of the Captain's bag and once he's safely coiled up by his boots, he lifts his sleek body off the ground and in a bright green shimmer turns himself into _yet another_ version of Captain America. Both other Captains stare at him utterly dumbstruck. 

"Here," Loki says, not caring that it's obviously still his natural voice instead of the Captain's, and let's the Tesseract, in all its glowing blue glory, appear in the palm of his hand. "But be careful, it's sensitive." 

The Captain hesitantly takes the cube, still staring at Loki, which is fair because he is staring at himself, but Loki still doesn't like it— being stared at makes him uncomfortable. Also, it is highly likely that he has recognized his voice, which probably makes this even weirder than it already is. 

Loki bows and then turns back into the tiny snek he was before, looking up at the Captain expectantly and flicking his tongue. The Captain hesitates, but then finally lifts Loki off the ground and carefully let's him slide back into the safety of his bag, where he happily coils up, hiding his snoot under his body. 

Steve stares at his bag and for a moment is at a complete loss, then he carefully puts the cube into the bag too, sure not to disturb the snake in there. Then he takes his shield and throws it at his past self, knocking him clean out, because he is still distracted by the now absent shape-shifting snake and therefore doesn't pay attention. 

"That is America's ass," he mutters as he gives his past self on the ground another look, then he leaves. 

* * *

"Uh, Thor," Steve says while they're all sitting at the table eating shawarma. "I think I have something you're missing."

Thor looks at him confused, some of his shawarma hanging in his beard. Steve pushes his plate out of the way and puts his bag on the table, then reaches inside and gently pokes the snake in there. 

"Hey, little guy, come out," he coaxes it, his voice soft and he's smiling. 

The snake slowly uncoils its lithe body and yawns. It flicks its tongue over Steve's fingers and slowly comes slithering out of its hideout, and after a quick look around, it decides that the best spot for it is around Steve's arm, so it quickly coils around it like a very fancy, living bracelet. Steve chuckles and boops its snoot.

"You got a pet snake?" Tony asks, surprised, while struggling to eat with his left hand because his right arm is bandaged and currently completely and absolutely useless, at least until he's done something about it, which he will, eventually. 

"It was just in my bag, don't know how it got there," Steve explains, shrugging, "It gave me the Tesseract." He pauses. "It's a shapeshifter, turned into me when I was fighting, well, other me." 

"So there were _three_ Captain America's at some point?!" Peter gasps, smiling brightly at the snake. "That's so~ cool!" 

Steve looks at the snake and smiles encouragingly. "Why don't you show yourself?" he asks it. "I bet Thor would be quite happy to see you again, _Loki_." 

Everyone gathered gasps and stares at the snake around Steve's arm shocked. Thor almost jumps up from his seat, surprise and delight written all over his face. 

"Loki!" he exclaims excited, spitting half-chewed shawarma across the table. 

The snake shakes its head at the blatant lack of manners of the Norse god, then it looks at Steve and shakes its head again, before it slithers further up Steve's arm and eventually drapes itself over his shoulders, like a very pretty, fancy, living scarf. It flicks its forked tongue over Steve's ear, making him giggle. 

"Loki," Thor whines, looking at the snake sadly. "My brother doesn't like me…" 

_"That's rough, buddy,"_ Tony says to him, but can't quite hide his grin. Peter stares at him with a look of pure delight because of the _Avatar_ reference. 

* * *

Loki stays a snake for most of the time. 

He spends a lot of time with the other Avengers— he likes to watch Steve draw (he's actually good!), or coiling around an arrow and letting Barton shoot him (it's safe for him, don't worry), or playing with the Spider-child, who's the most gentle one of them all and who's even taken him to school with him once (without the knowledge of the others), or giving Banner company in the lap, getting lots of pets (pleasantly quiet hours), or secretly watching the Widow dance in the private of her room (very graceful), or coiling around Stark's bad arm (apparently it looks really cool) and getting lots of fruity snacks (which aren't bad for him since he isn't naturally a snake), or generally just being carried around by any of them or coiling up in their laps or whatever. 

He only turns back into his true self— _un-sneks_ —when it's absolutely necessary, which isn't often, to be honest. 

At night though, he goes to Thor's room and coils up on his pillow. One of these days, he will allow his brother to hold him or carry him, but not yet. He is still quite upset that he had called him _the worst_ , so let him suffer a little longer. Loki doesn't especially want to hear an apology, although that would be nice, he just wants Thor to make an effort and earn his trust, his affection. That's not bad, right? 

_Snek life is good life_ , Loki thinks, and he doesn't want it any other way anymore, because this is fun, he's happy and what more could he possibly want? 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it! Hope you liked it!
> 
> I will use this as the base for another story I have planned for the future.
> 
> Anyway, kudos/comments always appreciated, just please be kind.


End file.
